


Dangers Untold

by DemonSaya



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Role Reversal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaya/pseuds/DemonSaya
Summary: This is the penalty of victory.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the writing saddle again.

Chapter One

Jareth watched the party from the window, feathers barely ruffled, his eyes focused on the girl who was laughing and playing with her subjects. The girl who had bested him, defeated him. A girl who still managed to say the foolish words that would allow for one last trick.

She didn’t realize what she’d done. She hadn’t realized that her refusal to let go of the Labyrinth and it’s creatures would become a trap. She couldn’t possibly know it. That had never been in the book. Still, he’d felt it, when she’d spoken those words.

“I need you. All of you.”

Then have them all, she would. Just as he’d had them for so long. He found it...difficult to be pleased with the idea that she’d fallen into the Labyrinth’s trap just as simply as he had. She believed that once she had exited those walls, she was free of it’s magic. She didn’t know that the magic had long since seeped into her, permeated her being.

Yes, there was a sensation that felt, instead, almost like regret. He did not wish for her to suffer as he had under the curse of the blasted thing. Yes, eventually he learned to enjoy his position. But that had taken many years of study and fighting and wished away children.

And a great deal of loneliness.

He exhaled slowly, his eyes focused on the girl. She was stretching and yawning, now. His subjects disappeared back through her mirror. He watched as she lay down in her bed, and transported himself into her room, looking down at her.

She looked at him, and her brow lifted.

He said nothing, there was nothing to say. Nothing he could say to her would prepare her for this. Still…

“I’m sorry.”

She blinked, perplexed, but she was losing the battle with sleep. As he moved towards her, the room around them changed. Soft edges hardened, decor changed. She was unaware, just staring at him. When he reached her side, he saw her fingers extend towards him. Such a gesture of trust, and exactly what the Labyrinth wanted.

He removed one of his gloves, extended his hand towards her. When their bare skin touched, it was like an electrical current. His power transferred to her, and for the first moment, there was fear in her eyes. Then, her eyes closed, and he took a shaking breath, releasing her hand as she faded away from this realm. “What’s said is said.”

* * *

When Sarah woke, it was still dark outside. She wasn’t sure if she’d woken from a nightmare or something else, but her hands were trembling. She remembered the party after she’d defeated The Goblin King, playing with her friends, laughing and talking. She’d remembered feeling exhausted - which she supposed was reasonable. She’d been walking, running, fighting for around 11 hours, besides the time she’d been awake prior to entering the Labyrinth.

She’d laid down to go to sleep, and her friends had gone back through the mirror. When the last of them had left, there was a rustling sound, and there stood the Goblin King. He wasn’t dressed in the intimidating armor she remembered. His hair seemed less wild, but he looked just as tired as she felt. When he’d apologized, she’d felt confused, and then -

A sharpness at the touch of his fingers, like something rushing to fill her, too much, too fast. She was going to shatter apart, her mortal body couldn’t possibly contain whatever was happening.

Then she had woken.

Taking a steadying breath, she scrubbed her hands over her arms, then reached for the lamp on her vanity. And reached. And reached.

She overbalanced and found more bed than she’d ever had in her life and felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

What was going on?

Considering her dream, she wanted to immediately lay blame on the Goblin King. He had to have done something. Had he kidnapped her? Was this some mean practical joke?

Looking around, she saw faint light. Carefully, she got out of the bed, having to crawl over it to find the edge. She stumbled a bit on the platform the bed rested on, not knowing there was a different elevation. Once she reached the source of the light, she found a window, and opened it, leaning her head out.

And she stared.

Beneath her, the Labyrinth stretched out illuminated by the sun slowly rising over the horizon.

“No. No. This isn’t happening.” She closed her eyes tight, trying to drown out what she was seeing. “I won. I won. I can’t be here.”

Had to be a dream. This couldn’t be happening.

The room she was in was unfamiliar, but she was able to find her way once she left it, almost as though she were being guided. When she reached the throne room, she stilled. Goblins piled everywhere, but the design of the room was...different than she remembered. The throne was more suited to a woman, it was cleaner, white marble shining. Looking down, she was dressed in a regal gown.

Shaking her head she fled the room, the castle.

The city looked as if there had never been a fight, at all. The humongous still blocked the entrance. She headed out of the city, running, but the twists and turns she remembered straightened, giving her an easy path through the maze. She found Hoggle at the entrance of the city, spraying and incapacitating fairies, again. "Hoggle-"

He turned, but instead of a smile, there was fear. He was looking at her as though he were afraid of her.

"Your Majesty!" He sputtered, straightening. "I know your rules about the fairies. I was just using a sleeping agent on them. They're fine!"

"Hoggle…?" She asked, hurt. "What are you talking about?"

"Ohhh, I'll go. I'll go. Please don't bog me, your majesty!" He backed away, and then ran from her.

She covered her mouth, backing away from the first friend she made here, her head shaking. Then, she turned and ran. She ran past the fieries, the doors of Truth and Lies, past Sir Didymus and Ludo. Her feet carried her through the city to the castle, then to the escher room.

She collapsed on the floor, tears falling down her face. "What is happening…?"

As if in answer to that question, she remembered the feeling of Jareth's fingers touching her own. The sharpness, the smell of ozone, like before a lightning strike. Of petrichor before a rainstorm.

"I'm sorry…"

In that moment, he'd given her something. She lifted her fingers for a moment. "Show me Jareth."

A crystal appeared on her fingers, and on its surface, she saw a young man sitting at a sleek, modern desk. He held a ballpoint pen, writing something. He looked different, not like the fearsome Goblin King he'd been standing in her brother's bedroom.

He looked young and very human.

Weak and afraid, she walked back to the bedroom she'd woken in, and found a massive vanity, with a large mirror above it.

Her face had changed, as well. Her brows angled up, rather than arching. Around her eyes were sharp lines that angled upwards. Her skin practically glowed. Her hair, though she done nothing to it upon waking, was coiffed perfectly. She shook her head, not understanding.

Her breath rushed from her and she tore out of the room, again, finding an office, strewn with papers. On top was an envelop, addressed to her. The hand was sharp and precise. She broke the seal and pulled out the note. When she did, she noticed that the seal crumbled away into glitter.

She looked at the name signed at the bottom, first. Her fingers ran over it and she struggled to breathe. Then she sat down to read it.

Precious,

I am sure you are brimming with questions right now, I certainly was when I found myself in your position. My predecessor did not see fit to give me the information that I am trying to provide.

The Labyrinth chose you. There is no better way to explain it. You defeated me, and rather than step back to the safe ground you once had, you chose to keep these strange sights you've been granted.

By now, no doubt you've found that no one remembers you. By the time you find this letter, neither shall I. I realize it will not make this easier to bear, but I am sorry that this has befallen you. In order to keep you, the Labyrinth has given the magic that I once possessed to you, and the life you possessed to me.

That is always the way of things.

Besides this information, all I can say is this: take advantage of the library. It will be a considerable asset. Your nature isn't like mine. I hope that makes your new responsibilities easier than mine were.

Blessed be, and good luck,

Jareth

She leaned back in the chair, and a shuddering breath escaped her, tears still falling down her cheeks. "Send me back."

The words were whispered - sobbed - into the surrounding air.

"Please, send me back."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves forward.

Chapter Two

Time moved on, as it always would. Sarah slowly grew accustomed to the Goblin Kingdom and ruled it well. She grew into the power Jareth had given her, and had taken her time working through the study that was now hers, the library which was practically bursting with books.

It became apparent that her time running the Labyrinth had given her some of the diplomatic skills she would need in the Underground, but she was still learning much.

She kept close watch over Jareth, through crystals at first. When she learned how to move through the veil, she would go there, but she never got too close.

She watched him age, and change. Her family had left their home a short time after she’d become the Goblin King. They had no recollection of her. They seemed to think that Jareth was their nephew, the youngest son of Karen’s eldest brother.

In many ways, knowing that they couldn’t remember her made staying in the Underground easier. Still, on occasion, when she was nearby, Toby seemed to see her, ever so briefly. He would smile and reach for her.

Jareth, however, did not see her. His arrogance was unchanged, even human. It seemed, to her, to be part of his personality, not a side effect of his position. He doted on Toby, more than she ever had. That hurt, to realize.

So she watched them grow, watched snippets of their life as they aged. When Toby and her parents moved away, Jareth stayed in that home she’d grown up in. She couldn’t see Toby, when he left. So she kept watching Jareth as he aged and grew.

She watched him at the funeral of his only sister and mother's funeral, when a niece was placed in his arms, tiny and red faced, squalling beneath blonde curls and blue eyes, looking so much like Toby had, it made her heart ache.

Now, he reminded her more of who he had been when she first met him.

He was always dressed to his advantage, his hair long, wild. He was buried in work, a young president and executive officer at a high profile recording company called "King Records", and had little time for the child, Kayleigh, though she could see he was trying.

Every night, he sat up with the girl, telling her stories when she was old enough to appreciate them. He kissed scraped knees, soothed hurts with words, used incidents that could have landed her in great trouble to teach the girl with gentle patience.

The new Goblin King was never certain if she watched him if it was because she wanted to destroy him, or have him.

* * *

“I saw her again.”

Jareth King looked up from his work phone, blinking. “I’m sorry?”

Bright eyed, eight year old Kayleigh looked at him, lifting a brow, her lips quirking. “You weren’t listening, were you.”

It wasn’t really a question, so he gave a bit of a shrug and a smile. “My apologies, dove.” He lifted his phone, gesturing to the screen. “A King’s work is never done.”

She rolled her eyes, then put her hand over the screen, looking at him with those brilliant blue eyes. She didn’t like his phone, and he knew it. Well, she did when she was playing games on it, but this was different. She didn’t like when he worked from home.

“I said: I saw her again.” There was a smile in those eyes, even with the annoyance that she had to repeat herself.

His brow furrowed. “Her?”

“The pretty lady.”

Well, that was delightfully vague, he decided. He set his phone screen side down on the coffee table, leaning on his hand and looking at her, giving her his undivided attention.

She rolled her eyes, again. It was something she’d picked up recently, either from school or television. “See, uncle Jare, this is why I worry about you. You have no idea who I’m talking about, do you.”

He gave her a shrug and a smile, lifting a brow. “I’m afraid not.”

“You’re always so busy with work.” She scoffed, leaning back into the couch, arms crossing. “I can’t believe you’ve never noticed her.”

“So, then, what ‘pretty lady’ are you talking about?”

She pursed her lips, sighed and then reached for the sketch book on the table. “The one with green eyes, who always looks sad when she sees you. Were you two lovers?”

He blinked, startled, confused. He was almost certain he didn’t know any women with green eyes. But wasn’t it interesting that his niece jumped to the conclusion of lovers. “And where do you see her?”

That seemed to make the girl to clam right up, looking very interested in whatever she was doodling in the book. He reached a hand over, stilling the pencil, concerned. “Kayleigh.”

He used her given name seldom enough that forced her to look at him. She looked uncertain how to answer, then she bit her lower lip. “I see her everywhere. Sad eyes, dark hair with silver thread woven into it. She dresses like Morticia, sometimes. Other times, like Arwyn.”

A stalker? 

It shouldn’t surprise him that he hadn’t realized. Between caring for Kayleigh and his job, he didn’t have much time to notice things like that. He took the sketchbook and pencil with care to not disrupt the drawing she was working on. “Dove, has she-”

Kayleigh looked at him, taking a deep breath. “She never comes too close. Like she can’t. She’s never approached me.”

He relaxed a bit, letting out a deep breath. “Alright. If you see her again, you tell me, I’ll handle it.”

She looked sad for a moment, then reached out, asking for her sketchbook again, without words. He gave her a bit of a smile, and handed it to her. She set it on the coffee table next to his phone, flipped it open to a half-finished sketch.

It was rough, but the girl had been drawing since she figured out how to clasp a pencil in her fist. Her eye had always been good, and her ability to translate what she saw to paper had only grown. The woman in the picture was lovely. Dark hair pulled back in some kind of braid, shoots of light wound into it, staring at something or someone he couldn't see.

He looked at the girl, who shrugged, then hopped up.

“I’m going to go get a shower. It’s almost bedtime.” She gave him a firm look. “Which means it’s almost story time, so no phones until after. Ok?”

He gave a brief laugh, and nodded, trying to ignore the strange sense of nostalgia looking at that sketch. He traced his fingers over the sketch, his brow furrowed.

He didn't recognize the face at all. But there was something about him that made his chest ache. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he went through the books that lined the walls, finding the one he'd been reading to her and he paused, finding a narrow book with red binding. His fingers ran across it and he pulled it out, smiling at the cover for a moment.

It was a book his aunt had bought for him when he was a boy, and he'd nearly worn it out when he'd been sharing residence with she and her husband. He missed them, and Toby.

He’d been a young man when he started staying with Karen and Robert Williams. His father was Karen’s brother, and had died of a heart attack. His mother was a mess. His elder sister was off at college, and his mother went into an institution. He’d been 15 at the time. She was in the institution for 5 years after that, but he visited as often as he was able. Then, ten years after she got out, his sister and mother were driving to Karen and Robert’s for Christmas, when they’d hit a patch of black ice.

It came as a shock.

The bigger shock was when, at the funeral, he was told that his sister had asked for Kayleigh to be cared for by him, giving him full guardianship over a newborn girl.

Shaking himself, he set the red book aside, deciding that story could wait for another day, and taking the book he held to her room, turning down the sheets.

Once upon a time, it had been his own room. Now it was scattered with toys and paper and pencils, her vanity covered with pictures of her family, including one of his sister and their mother. He took a moment, straightening up the floor, putting her pencils back in their case, stacking her collection of drawings on the corner of the vanity and placing the pencils on top. He took her water glass and went down to get her some before bed, and when he returned, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing out her hair.

“Alright, dove.” He held up the glass and the book, smiling. “Your water and your story. No phones, as promised.” She gave him a toothy grin, and bounced back against her pillows, scooting over enough that there was space for him to settle beside her.

He sat down beside her, flipping open the book, and glancing at her. Shifting a bit, he put an arm around her shoulders, cuddling her against his side, and he turned the lights down so that she’d sleep easier. And when they were both settled, he started to read.

He heard soft snores before long, and closed the book, glancing at the clock. Today, feeling as sentimental and nostalgic as he did, rather than getting up and going to his own bed, he shifted down the bed, and curled up next to her, exhausted.

“Sleep well, little dove” he murmured, then fell into a doze beside her.

He must have been dreaming, but could have sworn that he felt someone pull the blankets up over him.

* * *

It was Saturday, and her uncle had to work, again. There was a play area and day care for children in the office, something Jareth had ensured. But she didn’t like the noise, and right now, she would rather have solitude. So, she sat in the quiet lobby, the only sounds being the occasional chatter on the security officer’s radio.

Kayleigh was sitting in a blind spot her uncle had shown her. The cameras couldn’t see her, but could see anyone coming or going in the area. In a secure building, on a Saturday, it was the most secluded she could be. So, she sat there, a sketchbook in her lap, pencil clutched in her hand.

There wasn’t much to draw that wasn’t from her imagination, but she’d learned a long time ago that working from visual reference was good for all work she did, so she just started out drawing the ferns that were potted around the entrance, and the trees.

A soft voice broke through her concentration. “You have an excellent eye.”

She looked up, and saw her. 

The pretty lady. 

She was wearing black leather pants, and a loose poet’s shirt and a corset. Her hair was pulled back in something like a french braid with those shoots of silver woven in. She also looked startled, as though she hadn’t expected for her to meet her eyes as directly as she had. 

Green. Her eyes were green.

She was beautiful. But there was something familiar in her eyes, too.

Loneliness.

She remembered her uncle’s warning, and at first planned to say nothing, until she realized what that sadness was. Now, she hesitated.

“Uncle Jare tells me to not talk to strangers.”

She smiled, sitting outside of the blind zone, in clear view of the cameras. “Very smart of him. Strangers can be dangerous.”

“Are you?” Kayleigh asked, keeping her eyes on the woman near her.

“No. Not to you.” The woman leaned back on her hands, looking up and around the office. “Not to either of you.”

“Who are you?”

The woman smiled, looking at her, again. “My name is Sarah.”

She hesitated for a moment, but the woman didn’t ask for her name, so she didn’t say it. Safer that way. “Why are you here?”

Sarah smiled again, but it wasn’t a happy expression. “Work.”

Kayleigh watched her gesture at a woman who was walking briskly towards the child care center in the lobby, a pinched look on her face. “Work? What kind of work?”

“Dove, who are you talking to?”

She jerked around, finding her uncle standing behind her and when she turned back, the woman was looking at Jareth. There was that sadness in her eyes again, and she stood without a word and started walking away. “Uncle Jare, you can’t see her?”

She watched her uncle look around the office, lifting an eyebrow. “See whom?”

When she turned back to look at the woman’s back, the woman was gone. And the woman who had just walked into the care center walked back out, looking dazed and holding a crystal in her hands.

Kayleigh looked back towards where the woman had been sitting, and saw the faintest dust of glitter on the seat. Confused, she rose, walking towards it, and she tried to pick up the glitter on her fingertip. However, it seemed to have become part of the seat. It was only where the woman had been. Looking around, she saw traces where the woman’s feet had touched the floor.

She blinked, shaking herself. Had she just imagined everything? She turned towards her uncle, seeing a concerned and perplexed look on his face.

“Are you alright?”

Alright? She felt like she might be going crazy. But she’d seen that woman. Her name was Sarah, she had green eyes. She’d smelled like ancient forests and fresh cut grass and petrichor. Her voice was quiet and gentle. “I don’t know.”

Jareth crouched down in front of her, the back of his hand gentle against her forehead. “No fever.”

The words were muttered quiet, as if he was saying that more to himself. “She was sitting right here.” She pointed, her brow furrowed with frustration. “I saw her, I...I know I did.”

“Saw her?”

“The pretty lady.” She saw the frightened and furious look on her uncle’s face, and his hand was wrapped around hers and he was striding towards the security desks.

“Mark, pull up the footage from before I came downstairs.” The order was nearly barked, and Kayleigh looked up at her uncle surprised.

The guard, confused, rewound the tape. There was someone visible on the tapes, but every time her face should have been visible, the camera glitched, interference making detail impossible. “Damn,” the guard muttered. “We’ve been having problems like this, lately. No reason for it, the system’s fine.”

Kayleigh considered what she’d seen and what she knew, and bit her lower lip. No reason that they’d think of. But she was getting a feeling she knew why.

Faerie.

Creatures who couldn’t stand the touch of iron, who caused problems with electronics. People who adults couldn’t always see. That woman, Sarah, was faerie. She whipped her head up, looking at her uncle, then back at the screen, taking a deep breath.

She felt like she’d been given an unexpected privilege. Like being given something special by a grandparent. She could see faerie.

A slow smile broke out on her face, and excitement filled her. Looking down at the sketchbook in her hands, she took a deep breath.

Sarah wasn’t her uncle’s lover. She wasn’t a stalker. She wasn’t human.

And Kayleigh could see her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goblin King?

Chapter Three

It had been a week since the incident at his offices. He’d demanded that the management office fund a security upgrade, paying specific attention to the cameras to ensure that something like this didn’t happen again. He’d even considered installing a security system with cameras in his home, but he enjoyed the privacy too much. So he got some installed around the exterior, so he could keep an eye when he was working, rather than worrying.

Today, however, he didn’t have work. So he and his niece were in the park near their home, and she was sprawled out on the grass, staring at the sky.

Since the initial surprise, Kayleigh hadn’t mentioned the “pretty lady” again. He hoped that meant he’d scared her away, so that his niece would be safe. He tried to not think about the fierce sort of pride she’d had in her eyes that had been there since she’d seen proof that the woman existed.

“Uncle Jare, how come you never read the red book to me?”

He blinked, looking towards her in surprise. The red book Karen had bought for him? “The Labyrinth?”

“Hmm.” She rolled over, looking at him, her golden curls shining in the sun. “I flipped through it. It sounds neat. You know the Goblin King in it has the same name as you?”

“I know. It was a thing they did with some children’s books when I was young. They’d put the child’s name in it, so it’d be more personal.”

She just looked at him, as if she knew something he didn’t. That fine little eyebrow had lifted, and it was an expression he’d seen in photos of himself often enough that it startled a laugh out of him. “What’s with that look, dove?”

She sat, and stared across the grass for a moment. “I just wondered. What happened after the story was over, you know? The girl who wished her baby brother away won. She beat the Goblin King, but she didn’t forget.”

He blinked. It wasn’t something he’d thought about. “What do you think happened?”

Bright blue eyes turned towards him. “I don’t know. But goblins are funny things, huh? I mean, if they’d meant to hurt her, they could have. They could have done a lot of terrible things, if mythology is right. But instead, she just got sent home, and was able to keep seeing her friends. Maybe she ended up forgetting, too.”

He frowned a bit, rubbing his neck. “What brought this on?” A thought twisted his heart, a worry he’d kept buried. “Have you been speaking with ‘the pretty lady’, again?”

She went quiet. He knew she might not come out and say it, but she’d never intentionally lied to him, so he counted on her honesty, now.

“Kayleigh-”

She got to her feet, and he saw her biting her lower lip, not looking obstinate, but looking like she was struggling with herself. “Uncle Jare, what if the girl didn’t win, after all? What if she ended up having to take the place of the Goblin King?”

“I would think she’d better stay away from you, or she’ll end up dealing with me, dove.” He stopped, shifting to his knees and taking her arms, keeping his grip gentle. “Kayleigh, those books? They’re stories. They aren’t...they aren’t real.”

She scoffed, her expression impatient. “Don’t be dumb, uncle Jare, I know that. But sometimes stories have bits of truth in them. Even folktales.”

He knew that, of course he did. But her words, right now were worrying him. Still, he could see something in her eyes that didn’t let him argue. A sigh escaped him, and he wrapped an arm around the girl, petting her curls. “Alright, dove. Alright. It’s getting late. Let’s go get some burgers for dinner, and tonight, perhaps you can tell me a story before bed?”

She leaned back and looked at him, lifting an eyebrow at him again. “Don’t think I’ll forget you dodged answering me.”

“Just returning the favor.” He said, standing, and letting her see he hadn’t forgotten that she’d dodged answering his question about if she’d been speaking with that stranger, again. Blue eyes slid away from his, and he took her hand, grinning. “Sometimes, dove, a stalemate is fine.”

So, they went and got burgers, and let the earlier conversation go, for now. They both knew they’d have to talk about it, again, but for now, it was alright.

While they ate, Kayleigh began to speak. “I get lonely, when you’re gone at work. I like solitude, but I like being around you. You understand me. But I know you have to work.”

He winced. He knew that being alone so often hurt her. He wished he could do otherwise, but without income, he couldn’t support her.

“I didn’t speak to her before last weekend. I promise that.” She finished up her burger and wrapped her hands around her drink, rotating it between her palms. “She never comes into the house. She says she can’t if she isn’t invited.”

“What, is she a vampire, or something?” He teased her.

“No. She’s the Goblin King.”

Jareth stopped, staring at her. “What?”

Kayleigh looked up at him. “That’s why she was at your office, that day. I saw an angry looking woman go into the daycare center. Then, after the lady disappeared, the woman left with a crystal instead of a child.”

He wanted to argue, wanted to say that wasn’t possible. But his niece looked like she expected that, so he bit the words back.

“She stands on the porch, and she tells me stories through the window. It’s nice to have some kind of company, even if no one else can see her. She told me that after the end of the red book, the previous Goblin King gave her his power, and she woke in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.” She sipped her drink, then looked up at him.

He finished his own meal, wiping his mouth with a paper towel and then he leaned back with his drink. “This is a lot to swallow, dove. You know that?”

“I know.” She bit her lip, giving half a shrug. “I don’t really...expect you to believe me. Maybe I’m imagining it. But it feels real. She feels real. I think...I think she’s lonely, too.”

He gave a bit of a sigh, a resigned smile curving his lips. "If it's real for you, I'll let it rest. But I don't want her in my house. If I have to dig for old methods of repelling her kind, I will. Your safety is my first priority. Okay?"

The relief on her face almost hurt him to see. But instead of letting her see that, he buried it and covered her hand with one of his.

"Thanks, uncle Jare."

* * *

Kayleigh waited patiently outside while her uncle paid for their dinner. Their talk had gone better than she thought it would. He hadn't tried to diminish her feelings, and he'd drawn a firm line for her that she knew he'd hold if it killed him. A small smile curved her lips.

When he exited behind her, she turned to give him a grin. It fell off her face in moments. Something was behind him. Something in the dark. The drained from her face and she backed away a step.

He must have seen the way she'd gone pale, the fear on her face. "Kayleigh, what's wrong?"

Whatever it was, its head wasn't right, its face wasn't right. It smiled at her, but it was a very unpleasant looking smile. When her uncle moved towards her, it moved, too. When the light really hit it, she wanted to throw up, almost did.

She backed up another step.

She felt her foot slide off the curb, felt herself fall. She barely had time to recognize her uncle screaming her name before she landed. She looked and saw him running towards her, struggling to get up. Then, another scream, more panicked, before something slammed into her, and everything went dark.

* * *

The sound wasn't something he'd ever forget. The way a small body lay so still. He ran towards her, dialed emergency services, tried to stay calm. He held her hand, ignoring the tears on his face. He spoke to her, sang to her while he sat with her, in the middle of the street until the ambulance arrived. 

She was alive, they told him, and loaded them both into the ambulance. His hands were shaking, covered in blood from stroking her soft, blood-stained curls.

What had frightened her? She'd been looking behind where he stood, but he hadn't seen anything when he'd looked.

The car hadn't seen her, but was travelling at a low speed. The emts were hopeful.

He tried to take their words to heart. But he couldn't until she woke up.

Not her, too, he begged. Not her.

At the hospital, he'd paced until the staff started to get annoyed with him. They got her into the PICU quicker than he'd thought.

He felt powerless and he hated it.

Now, he sat in a chair, stretched out to sleep as well as he could manage. He drifted in and out of sleep, strange dreams on the edge of his thoughts.

Dancing with strange creatures in a room littered with chickens, dancing in another room with a dreamy eyed girl in a sugar spun gown. Standing across from the same girl, offering her...something.

A crystal?

He jolted awake, staring through the darkness, feeling as if hed forgotten something he should definitely remember. When he sat, a hospital blanket slid down and landed in his lap. It took a moment to remember where he was and why, and he jolted, looking towards the bed Kayleigh slept in.

Standing over her was a woman dressed in a long, velvet gown simple in design. Her hand rested over his niece's, her face filled with pain.

"Who are you?" He snapped, getting quickly to his feet.

The woman turned towards him and it felt like the world shifted beneath his feet. It was the woman from his niece's drawing, the one she'd called "the pretty lady".

She looked at him for a long moment, startled, as though she didn't think he'd see her. Her eyes were green, not like emeralds, but like jade. Her dark hair hung loose and wild down her back. As he looked at her, he saw her pupils dilate very quickly.

They stared like that, across the hospital room from the other, but neither one of them cared to disturb that still silence.

Then, she straightened, her bearing changing. This woman went from concerned to cool bordering on cold in barely a moment. "I'm the Goblin King."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goblin King

Chapter Four

Sarah had been helping her newest goblin acclimate to the Underground when she'd first felt the call. It hadn't been with a voice - she’d heard the scream in her head - but a scream in two voices, nonetheless.

She recognized both, but couldn't be bothered to worry about one. She was still angry with one of them.

So she'd sent her goblins to check on the girl Jareth had called "dove". That wasn't her name, not really. But names had power, and it was wise of the child to not give her given name. She'd given the girl her own name, had given the child that much power over their interactions.

She hadn't considered the ramifications. But the girl could see her, and believed. The girl listened to her stories, the happy and the sad. The girl had told her own, weaving webs with beautiful words.

The goblins returned with grim news. A pukwudgie had taken it upon itself to lash out, and the child had been hit by a car after falling in the road.

Seeing her lying there in the hospital bed was just too much. She'd seen Jareth, too, had pulled a blanket over him while he slept. Naturally, she'd assumed he wouldn't see her, either.

His inquiry had startled her, as much as the surprise and that flash of recognition in his eyes. But, she wasn't here for him. So she gathered her wits and reminded herself that he'd essentially stolen her life here.

The coldness in her voice wasn't entirely faked. "I'm the Goblin King."

There was a pregnant pause, and his brow furrowed. "The Goblin King?"

She wasn't certain he wasn't mocking her, his voice was filled with interest and confusion. She placed around the bed towards him, almost surprised that she could look down at him. She wasn't certain how much of that was the heels of her boots. She placed her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders. "That's right. King."

His eyes raked over her and she felt herself bristle in reaction. "Not sure you've got the equipment for that, love."

Her eyes narrowed and she inclined her head. She’d grown too used to people questioning the validity of if she could be a king without a penis, for whatever reason. "Whatever I am or am not in possession of, as far as anatomy is concerned, doesn't change who and what I am, Jareth King. My title is that, a title. Regardless of the person who holds it. Every regent of the Goblin Kingdom is a king. It keeps things simple. Goblins like simple." She bared her teeth at him in a smile. “And I can promise, no lack of a cock and balls has ever made them question me.”

She turned on her toe, walking back towards the bed. She could feel the change in her clothing from the temper inside of her. The simple velvet gown had changed for black leather and lace. Her hair had fluffed up, as though teased.

The girl lay on the bed, too silent and still. Sadness caused a shoot of silver to run through her hair, tangling in it.

"Alright then, Goblin King. Why are you here?" His voice was cross, as if he didn’t like the way she bristled against him.

She paused, looking back at him. She didn’t owe him an answer. She didn't. She owed him nothing. Yet…he cared for this child as well. So she would -

"Did you do this to her? Did you make this happen."

She whirled on him, a heavy Cape forming behind her, raven's feathers brushing her cheek. 

"I came because I heard her pain," she snapped, glaring at him. "I would never harm her. Unlike you. In fact, I'm here to save her."

He bristled, storming towards her, eyes furious. "I love my niece, I would never-"

She didn’t back away from his fury. She just looked him square in the eyes and hit with words as hard as she could. "Loneliness hurts, too."

Those words knocked the wind right out of him. She could see the pain on his face, the understanding in them. His momentum stopped, and he lifted a hand, covering his mouth as he looked away. His expression was still angry, but she thought some of that anger was aimed at himself.

When she spoke again, she tempered her words. "You care for her, Jareth, so I'll not insult you by lying about this matter. At first sight, I considered her a means to an end - that end being your suffering. Watching and speaking with her changed that. I care for her. So, I promise you this, the creature that did do this will be handled."

She knew that was a lot to unpack, so she gave him a moment.

“The ‘creature’?”

She scoffed, gestured vaguely. “A pukwudgie. A mean-tempered cryptid that resides in the human realm, but isn’t usually visible. It was standing behind you, intentionally frightening her into getting harmed. They’re obnoxious little bastards, not even fit to be goblins. Their ruler was killed eons ago by a human, and they’ve held a grudge since then.”

He chewed on that for a moment, then his brow furrowed, as if he reached another point that was bothering him.

"Why do you wish for my suffering?

“It doesn’t matter any longer.” That hurt was still too personal, too deep for her to voice. So she’d bury it for the child’s sake. She half-turned to look at him, again, keeping herself expressionless. "It is not something I want now. You're important to her. So, you’re safe from me."

She saw the confusion in his eyes, still. But right now, she didn't owe him an answer. So, she turned fully towards him. Lifting her hand, she formed a crystal, taking a moment to feel smug and pleased at the surprise on his face. She took the few steps required to close the distance between them, and took his bare hand with her gloved one. He looked bemused at her, eyes still so filled with confusion.

"This is a token. One free use, so to speak, to call on me. You're her guardian, and I can't make this choice for you. However, the girl...she is special to me. If she needs more aid than she can receive here, call upon me. I'll save her."

"Why can't you help her, now?!" he snapped as she set the crystal in his palm.

Impatience gripped her and she paced away from him. With a sigh, she gestured around them. "You've read enough faerie stories to know why. I can't do much, here. The electronics, the computers, the cameras, the lead? It's taxing enough to do magic without the interference. In a place like this? Impossible. Power always comes at a cost." She scoffed, pacing back towards him. “The crystal was made before I even came here. Party tricks like appearing and disappearing take relatively little energy, although crossing the veil takes more. My power isn’t limitless.”

His brow furrowed. “Then how do you plan to help her in the first place?”

"If or when you call upon me, I will bring her to the Undergound with me. And when she's finished healing, I will return her. You have my oath, on my honor as Goblin King." She sounded as if she knew there was no chance this wouldn’t happen.

He ground his teeth, lips pulled back as if he was snarling at her. "Absolutely not."

She gave him a smile that she knew looked sick. "You aren't ready for my help, yet. I just pray that you don't wait until it's too late."

Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late.

His brow furrowed, and he looked down into the crystal in his hand. "Who are you…?"

She turned back towards him, preparing to leave. She looked at him for a very long moment. “I already told you. I’m the Goblin King.”

She felt his eyes on her as she gave a half-bow, then she disappeared, leaving only the faintest trace of glitter behind. Once she was away from him, she felt herself shaking. She was outside of the hospital, in the gardens. She felt like she was going to throw up. It had been so long. How was he still so beautiful and perfect? She staggered to a bench, putting her face in her hands, willing herself to find that cloak of indifference.

Seeing that small form on the bed in that room, tube in her throat, had hurt her. Seeing Jareth looking at her had hurt as bad. She’d be lying to say that part of the reason she’d been so prickly with him wasn’t because of that.

She took a few moments, regaining her composure, before she went to the place where the girl had fallen in the road. Flashing lights, blood on the pavement. Police and reporters were everywhere. That was fine, they couldn’t see her. She moved towards the dark shadows, seeing the faintest hint of dawn touching the horizon.

People stood around, but no one looked at her. She’d learned long ago that only the children could see her. The small creature that hid in the shadows, however…

It snarled at her, but didn’t bother running.

She looked at the pukwudgie, feeling her rage swirling inside of her. “Do you know what I am?”

It snarled, backing against the wall of the restaurant.

“That girl you hurt, tonight? She’s off limits. If you harm a hair on her head ever again, I’ll purge your kind. Do you understand?”

A hissing noise, but it looked like it knew it was trapped. “She’s just a little human bitch! She’s one of the ones that hurt my kind!”

“She’s an innocent - do you know what happens to those who harm innocents, puk?” Blood drained from its face, and it shook its head. She conjured a crystal, and looked him in the eyes, tossing it directly at him.

It vanished from where it had stood when the crystal landed in its hand.

Once it was gone, she took another moment, making certain it had ended up where she wished. A bit of a smile curved her lips when she saw it sitting and miserable in the middle of the bog of eternal stench. Then, she took herself back to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

The goblins saw her and the reaction was an immediate uproar. Confetti and laughter, creatures scrambling up her. The newest one was the first to her shoulder, and it hid under her hair. She gave a sigh, but didn’t shake them off.

That was, at least one thing she’d managed to change in her time here. The goblins weren’t afraid of her. She tossed them, played rough with them because they enjoyed it. When they had a particular runner, she’d give them fairly free reign for dealing with them.

But she admitted that ruling them took patience, and sometimes, even hers was strained.

And even as comfortable as they were with her, she knew they saw her as King, and as such, she could feel a wall between herself and them. A few she gave an almost affectionate stroke on the head. “I’ll be in my study for the rest of the day. Have fun, tonight.”

They let out a cheer, and scampered away, and with gentle care, she removed the one that was now tangled in her hair, letting it run off. When she got to her study, she closed the door, leaning heavy on it.

“Your move, now, Jareth,” she said, her voice quiet.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your move, Jareth.

Chapter Five

He was dreaming, he decided, looking among the sea of swirling dancers. He remembered this from just before he’d met the Goblin Qu-King. HIs brain tripped over the title, because looking at her, his brain said “Queen”, not King. That had nothing to do with the fact that she had very fine breasts, nor the softness of the curves he could see she had.

Something inside of him said queen.

Now he could see her, again, but this time, he could recognize her in spite of the younger face.

Everything about her seemed soft innocence rather than cold composure as he’d seen when she stood in front of him. Her expression was dreamy, the silver filigree in her hair was delicate. The gown she wore pushed those fine breasts to greater advantage.

But he felt like he was viewing this first hand, watching her as she walked harassed through the opulent ballroom. When she stood before him, she looked -

Not nervous, but almost annoyed. As if she’d been looking for him.

He moved towards her, taking the mask from his face, smiling a bit. He was mocking her, and he knew it. But she met him, and when they danced, it felt right. It felt like something he’d been wanting for a long time.

Again, something whispered to him “Queen”, and he wanted to shake himself, but he was still dancing with her. She stared up into his eyes, something defiant in hers that stirred only amusement and interest in him.

Then, she broke away, her expression confused and afraid.

And alarms broke through the dream, and he jolted awake, hearing “code blue” on the hospital loudspeaker. It took him another moment to realize that the reason was because the machines attached to his niece weren’t detecting a heartbeat.

His heart dropped into his stomach, and he lunged for her, only to be held back by nurses crowding into the room with a crash cart. All he could do was watch, powerless, as they did their best to bring her back.

No.

There was one other thing he could do. 

His hands trembled, and he hated it, but he fished the crystal orb out of his pocket, looking at it’s smooth, perfect surface. He didn’t know how this worked, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do with this “token” she’d given him. But he knew who to call.

“Goblin King. Please.”

Everything around them seemed to stop, the alarms silent, the shouting quieted. Looking up, abruptly, he saw her walking in, dressed in a black gown that seemed to melt into the shadows. Around her shoulders was that cape again, with it’s raven feathers along the collar. The air seemed to shimmer around her, and he turned to face her, squaring his shoulders, brow furrowed, trying to hold onto his temper and his fear.

She looked around the room, and he saw another crystal in her hand. She blew it towards the bed, and in a moment, the heart monitor jumped, a steady heartbeat showing as the nursing staff, perplexed, wandered out of the room. The woman turned towards him, her make-up stroking out from her eyes, almost into her hairline.

Once the room was clear, she spoke. “She’s stabilized, but it will not last. I must take her with me.”

He took an unsteady breath, stepping towards her. “I know. But I’m not letting her out of my sight. So, if she’s going, so am I.”

There was something in her eyes, grief or anger or something else. He watched the battle she had with herself, not looking away from her face. “You don’t understand what you’re asking. She’s young, still dreams vividly. Crossing the veil with her will be a simple matter, and will not tax her or myself excessively. You are-”

“Going with her.” He could be obstinate as was required. “She is my niece. If you were in my place, would you not demand to go along and ensure her safety?”

He could tell that he’d struck a deep, hidden wound. He couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out what wound that might be. But tears shimmered in her eyes for a brief moment and he worried that she’d actually cry. Instead, she turned away from him.

“In all honesty, Jareth, you’re right. But I don’t want you in my territory.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say a word, she spoke again.

“For the girl’s sake, I will bring you with us.” Her voice was quiet, her back straight. “And when she has healed, I will return you both here.”

When she turned towards him again, he saw a storm of emotions in her eyes. Pain and sadness and anger and fear. He remembered his niece’s words from earlier.

“I think she’s lonely, too.”

He takes a steady breath, and then nodded. “Alright.”

She extended her hand to him, her gaze steady. “Very well. We have an agreement.”

He reached out, grasping her hand, not looking away from her eyes. Damn, he could lose himself in those eyes too easily.

When her gaze released his own, he found them on a wind-swept hill facing a massive maze. 

His throat closed, remembering that little red book, again.

The Labyrinth?

It was, and it wasn’t. Great walls of white marble under a vermillion sunrise looked pink, gold vein sparkling in the dim light.

He looked towards her, startled, but she was leaning over the girl, once again. He noticed for a moment that the King looked pale, drawn, and he remembered her telling him that power had a cost. “Are you alright?”

She straightened, giving a parody of a smile. “Concern for the villain, Mr. King?”

Villain? Was she picking a fight?

He narrowed his eyes at her, seeing that she was doing her best to cover up weakness with wit. “Concerned for the person who offered help with no strings attached to myself and my niece, yes.”

She looked away from him. “Crossing the veil is taxing. Nothing more. I’m fine.”

He watched as she lifted the girl on the bed with gentle care, cradling her as though the child weighed nothing at all. The strength that maneuver required surprised him. Then, the woman turned towards him. “Follow me. The Labyrinth will open the shortest path for me. You, it might try to befuddle, so stay close and don’t wander off.”

“You really are the Goblin King, aren’t you. From the book?”

She looked towards him, arching a brow. “Yes and no.” She didn’t say more, and continued walking with a stride that surprised him considering she wore heels high enough that many women would stumble. Her gown didn’t snag on branches, didn’t kick up the faintest bit of dust, but he could see the faint trace of illumination left behind by each step she took. Shaking himself, he hurried after her, matching her stride.

“I can carry her, you know.”

“I’ve no doubt.” She paused a moment, as if gathering her thoughts. “I’m certain this all seems simple enough to you. However, right now I am dancing on a knife’s edge, attempting to balance rules to keep both of you safe. This is part of that. Until we reach the castle, I will carry her.”

Marble walls opened before them, creating a nearly straight path through the maze. At the entrance, a dwarf stood, and turned pale when he saw the King.

There was that flicker of pain in the woman’s eyes, again.

“Hoggle, I need you to alert the castle that we have guests. See to it that lodgings and safe food is available for them both.”

Nervous eyes flickered towards him and what little color was left seemed to vanish until the creature’s skin was almost waxy in appearance. “Yes, your majesty. I’ll go.”

Jareth watched short legs carry the dwarf with speed that was unexpected. “Is everyone here terrified of you?”

There was a long silence, the woman staring after the dwarf as well. “Yes.”

No emotion in the single word. Before he could ask further, her steps stretched out, and he had to hurry to keep up once again.


	6. Chapter 6

The walk was long. Even with the maze not actively trying to mislead them. Still, Jareth found it unnerving. Especially when brownies would pop up from pavers, look at them and stare for what felt like an eternity. Even when they reached the city, Goblins and more peered from their windows.

The place gave him a strange sense of familiarity, like he'd been here before, outside the pages of the book. Deja vu. That was honestly, the most unsettling part.

"They haven't seen a human here in a very long time." The Goblin King's voice startled him. "And they've never seen one that wasn't a runner."

He looked at her back, saw her adjust her hold on the girls and he moved up to her side. Fierceness in her eyes, and determination. Somehow that was familiar.

A wall in front of them changed to a door and swung open, admitting them to the throne room. 

It was tidy, but there was something unnerving and familiar about it, too. Then, he saw a lone throne on a slightly raised dais. He looked towards her, confused, having a million questions he wanted to ask, but none of them made a damn lick of sense. Before he could get them straightened out, the dwarf Hoggle appeared again. "Your majesty, the rooms are this way."

"Thank you, Hoggle."

She followed the dwarf, and entered a room fit for a princess. It wasn't a large room, the bed wasn't much larger than Kayleigh's bed in his home. Still, it was strewn with silks and faerie lights seemed to dance near the ceiling, illuminating it with gentle light. A vanity and a desk, with ample paper for drawing, a shelf of books. A dresser and wardrobe that he couldn't be bothered to investigate.

At the side of the bed, Jareth found himself impressed again when she set Kayleigh down, without the slightest inclination that the burden was too heavy to bear.

Jareth moved to the other side, holding his niece's hand in his.

"Thank you for this," he finally allowed himself. "I don't even know you, but you're helping her." He felt his throat close for a moment. "Her mother and father were divorced, it was an ugly breakup, before she was born. So his name isn't on her birth certificate. When my mother and her mother died, she was with them. She was the only one to survive the crash."

Sad understanding on her face. Then, she looked back at the child. "I know."

He blinked, looking at her, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean, you know?"

She brushed a hand back over the girl's hair, her touch gentle, but she didn't answer him.

A sound at the door drew his attention and he saw creatures gathered at the entrance.

The King smiled at them, and he saw the goblins shiver. "Kinga? Is she going to be a new goblin?"

His eyes snapped to the woman, eyes narrowing. The the woman didn’t even glance at him.

"No, Phlegm." She gestured to the goblins. "Come in, you can visit, but she's unwell. If you all behave yourselves while she heals, perhaps you'll be able to be friends."

He wasn't sure he wanted the creatures near his niece, but they spilled into the room, scrambling up their king, looking but not touching.

"Pretty hair."

"Why she hurtin?"

"You gonna fix her up?"

The barrage of questions made him realize that the woman in front of him must have the patience of a saint. A short of amusement left him and he leaned his hip against the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest.

The goblins looked over at him. Their eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates and in a panic all they ran out of the room. “Was it something I said?”

The Goblin King looked at him and lifted an eyebrow, then she looked back at the child. 

While she was looking at the girl, something in the air changed. Strange smells bloomed in his nose, and he straightened, a frown curving his lips. 

Petrichor and ancient woods. Fresh cut grass and short stem roses in bloom.

Then, she took a deep breath, and held her hands a foot over Kayleigh’s body. As he stared, she illuminated, like she was glowing beneath her skin. Her hair seemed to stir and lift in a breeze that wasn’t there. Her green eyes were still aimed at the child, now with a focused intensity that took his breath away.

Magic.

He looked on in wonder, feeling something other than simple interest swell in his chest.

Then, the glow died down, her hands lowering to her side. He watched as she took a deep breath, and then the woman caught herself on the table by the bed. He could see from where she stood that she was trembling with fatigue. Her face had gone pale and waxen.

"Power always comes at a cost."

He moved towards her, slow, careful, like she was some sort of wild and wondrous animal that would run if he got too close.

"My power isn't limitless."

He was almost at her side when she straightened. "Are you alright?"

She turned towards him, again, expression startled, as if she hadn't expected him to be so close. She straightened, opened her mouth to speak. As she backed up a step, he caught her before her knees gave out.

"I've given her what I can, right now." The Goblin King didn't answer him. Honestly, he wasn't sure he expected her to. She regained her footing, and stepped back from him, her hands resting light against his chest as if to hold him back. "You should rest, the journey across the veil isn’t as easy for adults as it is for children. The room beside this one is set up for you.” She paused for a moment, looked at him, her face serious. "The food is safe. You won't be trapped here. I will monitor her condition until I am certain she is stable."

"You're the one who looks like they need rest," he chided. "How can I trust you to take care of her if you don't take care of yourself?"

She blinked, and then a smile curved her lips. "Touche, Jareth."

He swallowed for a moment, his eyes narrowing. "I'm also not calling you 'Goblin King', the entire time I'm here. So, I'd have your name."

She lowered her eyes for a long moment, not meeting his gaze. He wasn't certain she was going to answer him. When she spoke, her voice was very quiet. "How cruel a fate...My name, Jareth King, is Sarah." Her face lifted, there was pain and weariness there.

That damn book, again. "Alright, then, Sarah. I'll go to my room and eat and rest. But you need to do the same. I don't care if you have to wake me up. I'm trusting you to save her."

Her smile was so sad, he didn't know why. "Very well. For her sake, I give you my word."

He left the room, not entirely satisfied with that answer, but she was right, he was exhausted. The room beside Kayleigh’s was no less carefully designed. A sleek desk for him to work at, a massive bed with dark sheets and plush pillows. A large fireplace already lit and burning to heat the space. On the more modest vanity was the products he used at home to upkeep his appearance.

He opted to be nosey peeking through drawers and the wardrobe and the cabinets and bookshelf. Literature he preferred and his own clothing in the wardrobe.

A sigh escaped him and he rubbed his neck, turning away.

Why did it feel like she had anticipated his insistence of coming here with his niece? Why did it seem that she had considered his every need and whim and seen that it would be handled? Why did looking at her make something inside of him both calm and excited?

He was overthinking because he was tired, he tried to tell himself.

On a small table by the bed was a light evening snack, soft cheese and bread, tea, some fruit. His brow furrowed a bit when he saw peaches lightly dusted with sugar.

His favorite.

And he remembered what his niece said about seeing the Goblin King - Sarah - everywhere. It was unsettling that she seemed to know him so well. How long had she been watching them? Still, instead of dwelling on it, he forced that from his head, and sat down and ate the light meal, then crawled, exhausted into the massive bed. 

Laying there, he smelled the faintest scent of ancient woods and petrichor, short stem roses and fresh cut grass drifting up from the sheets.

* * *

When Jareth left her in the room with Kayleigh, she took a moment to mend her own bruised heart. Having him there, having him not know her, was going to be agonizing.

She wasn't certain how she was going to endure him being in the same room while she watched over the child.

Weary, she scrubbed a hand over her face and rang for a servant to bring her some food and strong coffee. Since she'd come to live here, she didn't need as much sleep, but she'd used a lot of magic, the last few hours.

She hadn't been exaggerating regarding how difficult bringing an adult across the veil, and to add in the extensive healing the girl required…

She sighed, slipping her hand over the child's. "I won't let it take you as it took me," she promised, her voice soft and determined. She just hoped she could back up those words with action. When the goblins returned to her with food, she ate what she could, trying to ignore the gnawing in her gut for something much different than food.

How long since she’d just spoken to someone who had no fear of her at all? Probably since the party in her room after she’d defeated the Labyrinth.

She thought she should be angry that he wasn’t even slightly intimidated by her. Instead it came as a relief. The violated her with his eyes, he quipped and made demands, and was just as she’d remembered but without the magic and with an affinity for children. She picked at her food, keeping one eye on the child.

Still, even she couldn’t fight the exhaustion forever, and she started dozing, one hand lightly resting on the child’s own. She drifted on dreams that were memories brought on by the sudden and unexpected return of Jareth into her life.

Fingers brushed her cheeks, and she startled, almost falling off the chair she’d been dozing in. She realized her cheeks were damp and without looking up brushed the moisture from them. When she’d gotten control of herself, she saw him standing there, looking perplexed.

“Are you alright?”

She wished he would stop asking her that. If he didn’t ask her that, she could pretend that she was fine. 

Shaking her head, she saw her half-finished coffee and pulled it towards herself, downing it in a single gulp to give herself time to think of an answer that wouldn’t be a lie. She couldn’t. “No, but you needn’t concern yourself. It’s nothing that can be fixed.”

When she looked up at him, she saw his eyes narrowed as if he didn’t like her answer.

“Are you able to lie?”

Damn faerie stories. “No.” She kept her answer clipped, short, looking up at him, daring him to ask her something else.

He met her gaze, just looking at her silently for a long moment. After that moment, he lifted a book, a small red one with gold leaf for the title. The Labyrinth.

Her heart clenched and she looked away from it. “Should I have not included it?”

“She asked me to read it to her. I’ve taken a nap. I’ll read to her, you go rest. If I have to wrestle you to the ground to make you do it, I’ll give it a go.” His lips quirked into a bit of a smirk and his eyes raked over her again.

She bristled, and got to her feet, ready to have words about him undressing her with his eyes, when the next thing he said knocked the wind out of whatever argument she could make.

“If you don’t recover your own energy, how are you going to help her? Killing yourself to save her will not make her happy.” There was a softness in her voice that had the taste of memories, of how he spoke to her when he’d said he was sorry, before giving her his powers.

She felt the bite of tears in her eyes again, and she looked away so he wouldn’t see them. “Very well.”

She knew he watched her as she passed him on her way to the door. When she reached it, she paused. “I’m on the opposite side from your room, if she needs me. If anything happens, you need only call. The token isn’t needed, here.”

He didn’t respond, and she looked at him, seeing him watching her too close for her comfort. “Thank you, Sarah.”

She withheld a flinch, and gave what she hoped was an enigmatic smile, rather than a sick one. Then, she left the room, closing the door behind her and when it separated them, she ran to her room, not admitting she was running away from him until she was face down on her own bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Days seemed to drag on, and Jareth felt powerless, his niece laying in bed, day after day under the watchful eye of the King. He’d expressed concern for how long it was taking, and Sarah had just laughed. 

“Healing takes as long as it takes,” she had said. She’d pointed out that her magic was keeping her stable while the body did the work to repair itself. It would be faster - and safer - here, than in “the Above”, but it still took time.

That he thought she could basically wave a wand and have Kayleigh up running about again had both amused and saddened her. She hadn’t explained why that was.

That was something else he’d noticed in the short time he’d been here. While she never lied to him, she often refused to answer inquiries, or redirected the topic elsewhere. The times she would were whenever that pain showed behind her eyes.

He wasn’t certain if their hostess was going to drive him crazy or if the damn dreams were. He’d been having them every damn time he fell asleep here. Some were variations of the ballroom dream. Other times, he was elsewhere, either watching her, or challenging her, begging her. He started spending far more time walking through the white marble walls of the Labyrinth than he spent in his or Kayleigh’s room.

He could scarcely stand the bedside vigil, and being near the King didn’t help his patience. There was something about her that made him hungry for things besides food. The fact that she always dressed to her advantage didn’t lessen that feeling, either. When she was near, he found himself looking at her, trying to puzzle out why he felt that way. He’d been attracted to women, before. He’d even been around women who dressed far more provocative than Sarah did.

Today was another day he’d spent wandering the maze, rather than enduring the trapped feeling of staying in the castle. A few of the Goblins would keep watch over him so he didn’t end up lost, and if he strayed too far, they’d just grab his sleeve and bring him back to the castle, muttering and grumbling about stupid human males getting themselves lost.

The lot of them were interesting enough. They seemed fond of their King, if frightened of her. None of them could quite explain the fear, so he figured it was something that was just part of them.

Again, he let them lead him back to the castle, and then up to the room his niece slept in, and he found Sarah there, again. The room smelled as it had that first night, when she’d glowed so radiant that it almost hurt to look at her.

Sarah looked up at him, then at the goblin leading him by the wrist and he thought for a moment she found it entertaining. “Wandered off again?”

“I’m not patient. I assure you, the walks are necessary. I can’t just sit by and wait for her to wake up.”

She looked down at the child on the bed, fingers adjusting a delicate curl. “I know.” She didn’t offer more than that for a long moment. Then she got to her feet. “I think I have a better way for you to pass the time. Come with me.”

He blinked, and waited until she was right next to him to shift and give her space. Her eyes were veiled by her lashes, and she didn’t look at him as she passed. That close, the scent of roses and cut grass were stronger. If he remembered any of this when he and Kayleigh left, that smell was going to wreak havoc on his dreams.

Still, he followed her into the hallway, watched as she rolled her wrist and a crystal formed, and he could see Kayleigh’s face on the orb.  
“That’s a handy trick…”

She looked towards him, taking a steadying breath. “Yes,” she agreed after a moment. 

“You think you could teach me?”

She went white as a sheet and very still, turning and looking at him. Then, she shook herself, heading wherever she was leading him to. “I could teach you, but I won’t.”

Well, that stung. “And why not?”

She gave him a wilting look, but stopped in front of a doorway again. Instead of answering, she pushed the door open, and held it, a silent invitation inside. Knowing he wouldn’t get an answer if he didn’t follow, he stepped inside.

And completely lost his train of thought.

Books lined the walls, from ceiling to floor, ladders allowing one to reach the upper shelves. A massive desk littered with papers. A soft looking leather couch and chairs that matched. Towards the back was a full sized grand piano. Little supports hung around the room with faerie lights floating in them, as if trapped by magic so they’d remain stationary.

Further examination found several more instruments including a bass, harp, guitar, and violin. The entire wall at the back was sheet music. His fingers hungrily ran over them. It was more than simply classical music. Every genre, every style, several composers he’d scarce heard of. Modern rock and soft new age music.

He paused, turned and looked at her. She stood by the door, still, her expression sad and tired. “If you wish, you can pass time here, while you wait.”  
“How do you know me so well?”

Why are you doing this for us?

She gave him a smile, but no answer, then began moving around the room. “Fiction by type, screenplays by writer. History of the Above and the Underground in general and of the Goblin Kingdom in particular. Spellbooks, alchemy books, botany and herbology. Sciences of the Above cross referenced with fields of magic here. The only request I have is to stay away from my personal references and my desk.” She waited a beat. “You’ve already found my music collection. If you have a particular request, I can provide music crystals.”

He walked towards her, and stared at her eyes, searching them. “Why?”

He watched her throat bob as she swallowed. “Because, at least if you’re here, I know you’re safe. I brought you here so you’d have the peace of mind of knowing she was well cared for while she was my guest. That gave me more responsibilities than you realize. The Labyrinth isn’t always a safe place to go wandering. If you must wander, at least let me show you the gardens, which I promise are damn impressive.”

What was impressing him was her. And that scared him, too.

“Sarah-”

She was half-way out the door when he said her name, and it was like he’d jerked her to a halt with it. She didn’t turn to look at him, just stared down the dimly lit hallway. “Yes?”

Her voice held that coolness, again. He didn’t like that. But instead of complaining about it, he exhaled, looking down at the floor. “Thank you.”

She looked back at him and he thought he saw that pain in her eyes, again, but before he could be sure, she nodded, and headed out the door, leaving him there.

* * *

She could hear a voice reading to her. The voice was soft and kind, but it wasn’t her uncle’s voice. The voice was a woman’s.

Her eyes felt heavy and she felt like she hadn’t eaten in about a year. A quiet groan left her and she reached one hand towards that voice. “Uncle Jare?”

The voice stopped, and a hand came to rest over hers. Whoever spoke didn’t address her. “Gamie, go get him.”

She struggled to open her eyes, and managed a slit. Dark hair over a beautiful face, green eyes framed by dark lashes and smokey eye makeup. “You’re the Goblin King…” She said it and grinned.

“How are you feeling, child?” Sarah’s lips curved into a gentle smile.

She took a moment to consider that. “Hungry. And thirsty. And my eyes are dry. And I’m sore.”

A brief chuckle from the woman and an arm curved around her back, helping her into a sitting position. “That’ll do. You’ve been asleep for a week since you’ve been here. Your uncle has been beside himself.”

“Where’s here?”

The door burst open and she looked over, finding her uncle standing there. Then, a moment later, she was gathered against his chest and he was doing the best to squeeze the air out of her lungs. “Kayleigh, if you ever scare me like that again, I swear -”  
“Uncle Jare, can’t breathe…”

He loosened his grip on her, hands running over her, checking her eyes in worry. She, however, turned to look at the Goblin King. “Oops. I managed this long to keep my name secret and Uncle Jare messed that part up.”

Sarah gave her a smile. “I heard nothing you didn’t wish me to hear, child.” Then, she stood, and looked at the goblin hovering in the door. “I think the young lady could use some food and water. Safe food, Gamie.” The last part was a bit stern.

Safe food?

She looked around the room and realized this wasn’t a hospital.

“What happened,” she finally asked her uncle.

He shifted, and waited until Sarah and her goblin left the room to go acquire the safe food and shifted. “You saw something when we were getting ready to head home. We’d gone to get burgers, you remember?”

She nodded in answer.

“She showed up at the hospital. Gave me a token, said if you needed more help than the hospital could give you to call her. You...crashed, heart stopped. So I called her. She brought us here, and she’s been taking care of you.”

Kayleigh looked at her uncle and saw a wistful look on his face. “You like her.”

He looked towards her, startled. Then, his face grew serious. “She offered us both a place to stay, didn’t object to me coming along. Well, I suppose more correct would be that she agreed to bring me along for your sake.” He sighed, leaning back against the headboard. “Don’t go getting funny ideas in your head, dove. She’s only allowed this for you. She can’t seem to stand my presence for more than a few minutes, an hour tops.”

She sank back into the covers, sighing and snuggling into her uncle’s side. “I wonder if that’s because of the book.”

The door opened again, and she looked towards it, seeing Sarah standing there, holding a tray of food. “Light fare for a few days,” she said, and her tone didn’t allow for her to wriggle around it. “Broth and bread first, we’ll try you on something more substantial in a day or two.”

“You aren’t sending us back?” Her uncle sounded surprised and confused.

Sarah set down the tray on her lap and gave her a smile, then looked at Jareth. The change in expression startled Kayleigh. The woman’s face had been open and honest, then when she’d looked at her uncle, it had locked down harder than Fort Knox.

“I did mention power came at a price, Jareth.” Her voice was firm, still. “Until she is completely healthy, I will not risk a teleport with you both.” Then, her voice quieted. “Give her a few days to finish recovering before we go rearranging anyone’s molecules.”  
The reference caught her attention, and Kayleigh squinted at her. Sarah just gave her a smile and a wink, then headed towards the door. “I’ll leave you two alone. If you need anything -”

“We’ll call.” Jareth confirmed.

She whipped around, looking at her uncle, too.

It was at that moment she realized that both of these adults were giant morons.

The question was if there was anything she could do about it.

* * *

Sarah sat in her office, going over paperwork and missives she'd neglected since Jareth and Kayleigh had arrived. Now, they gave her something to focus on besides those in her castle who she should really, really not be dwelling on.

No matter how she tried, the pain was still there. The old hurts. Waking in that room that had still faintly smelled of ozone, no one here remembering her.

Her goblin charges were being more rambunctious than usual, as well. They adored Kayleigh as much as she did. Jareth made them nervous, and she wondered briefly if they didn't remember the man better than she thought.

More than once they'd asked if they could keep them. All that told her was that she needed to get those two out of the Underground before it got around the protections she'd used and sank its claws into them.

She'd promised them that they'd be safe, that she'd return them when Kayleigh was healed.

She had to start working on that, now.

The thought filled her with grief and an unexpected and unwanted tear rolled down her face.

She ripped her small reading glasses from her face and threw them, not realizing Jareth was standing right there.

He caught them out of the air, looking as startled as she felt. He looked at them for a long moment, folded them and set them far more gently on her desk.

"We need to talk."

She felt her stomach drop out and she swallowed hard, brushing the rebellious tear from her cheek, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"I was working on arranging your return home with your niece," she said, looking at the papers and busying herself with organizing them so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"That's fine, but I'm not here to talk about that."

She saw his hands grab hers, holding them against the desk. This close, she could smell the faintly musky cologne he wore, could feel the warmth of his breath at her cheek.

"I've been having dreams. Or I thought that's what they were. They started, I believed, at the hospital. However, now I'm suspecting they aren't dreams at all."

Her blood drained out of her face and she looked at him. Was the Labyrinth making him remember?

"Last night, I had another. One where I was sitting in my room as a teenager, talking to my young cousin, and he looked up and stared at you. And I know he was looking at you, because I looked up and saw you, too."

What?

She ripped her hands from his, moving towards the window, staring out into the darkness.

"You were much younger, I'd say near my own age at the time. And you were crying."

She remembered that time, one of the first she’d been able to cross the veil when there wasn’t a wished away child to collect. She’d wanted to see her brother, to see the face that she’d unwittingly given everything to save. She hadn’t expected to see Jareth sitting there next to him. The tears had caught her off guard, and she’d hoped she’d left before her brother had noticed.

It would appear not.

It took her a moment before her breath sighed out of her. "What do you want from me, Jareth?"

He was quiet for a long moment. "I just want the truth. I want you to tell me why and how we are connected. I want to know why you wanted my suffering. No more avoiding it by distracting me."

Sarah looked out the window for a long moment, contemplating that. It would change things. And it was a wound she still bled from every day. But she couldn't lie. So she turned towards him, letting him see the pain inside of her and he stepped back, as though it startled him.

"Very well. As you wish."


	8. Chapter 8

He watched her sit down, and sat across from her. He was still reeling from the depth of pain she'd had inside her when she turned around.

"Once upon a time there was a young girl. She was very spoiled and very selfish, and her step-mother always made her stay home with her baby brother, with no regard for the girl's feelings. It wasn't her step-mother's fault. The girl simply loved her mother, and her step-mother was not her. However, the girl resented being shackled to the child. So one night, she wished him away to the Goblins."

He blinked, eyes narrowing. The book? The Labyrinth?

She looked him in the eyes. "The girl was very surprised when her brother disappeared, because she hadn't meant it. Not really. But what's said is said. So she chose to face the King and win her brother back. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, she made her way to the castle beyond the goblin city. She made friends during her trek, had loved each of them and forgiven them when they hurt her."

Tears were on her cheeks, and it took all his willpower to not touch her, to not brush the show of emotion from her face.

"She found her brother, won him back and declared the Goblin King had no power over her." Her voice quieted. "You know that part of the story. That much is in the book Karen gave you. What came after, however, is not."

He watched her stand, start pacing, feeling confused...and troubled. 

"The girl saw her friends in her mirror and they told her if she ever needed her, to simply call. She didn't realize that the Labyrinth still had her in its magic. She said she needed them, all the time, for no reason at all." Her face and voice held an old bitterness that startled him. "Apparently, that was all it took."

"Sarah?" How had she hidden all of this, buried it for so long?

"When the party ended and her friends went home, she saw the Goblin King. He was in her room, and he simply told her he was sorry. Then, he reached his bare hand towards her, and the smell of ozone filled the air. That contact was like being electrocuted, sharp, almost painful. And she awoke in the Castle beyond the Goblin City, and the previous Goblin King was in what had been her bedroom, her house, her life."

She paced towards him, and she was beautiful in her fury. "After all, what's said is said. The penalty she paid for victory over the Labyrinth was to become the new Goblin King. No one told the girl that. No one warned her. Because besides the former Goblin King, no one knew, no one remembered. Just like no one remembered the girl after she became the King. Not the friends who had stood by her during her journey, not the parents who raised her. Not the brother she'd carelessly wished away." She stopped, right in front of him. "And not the king who gave her his powers, and took her life."

His chest was heaving, trying to get a full breath. Her eyes were filled with tears, still standing, as if looking at him was an agony.

"Why are you helping me if it's my fault you're here?" He couldn't say the words louder than a whisper.

He watched her throat bob, saw the trembling breath she took. She didn't answer his question, she simply turned away from him. Her entire body trembled and he wanted to reach out for her.  
Instead, as she so often did, she changed the subject.

"As soon as Kayleigh has finished healing and has recovered enough for the trip, I will return you both to the hospital. Time moves differently, here. I can adjust things so you two never left. With time, the events here will feel like little more than a dream."

"Sarah-"

Her voice reached him and he thought it sounded husky from tears. "This is why I didn't want you here. Frankly, you standing in front of me is a reminder of everything I lost. It hurts, Jareth. Every second I see you hurts. I can't keep enduring the pain. So when you return with her, I will not brush your life, ever again. Count on it."

With those words, she turned on the toe of her boot and left her study, leaving him standing there, wondering if there was a way to bridge the gap between what his niece wanted, what he desired, and what Sarah required.

With a sigh, he sat down, putting his face in his hands and curling his hands in his hair until his scalp ached.

* * *

It was four days after Kayleigh woke that Sarah decided that she was hale and whole enough to return. She'd not expected resistance from the girl. She hadn't expected tears or sadness.

Since her conversation with Jareth, he'd been quieter, not openly flirting as he'd done at first. His grim expression bordered on anger when she told them she'd be sending them back the next day.

Easy enough to convince herself the temper was because of Kayleigh's sadness.

When she took them down to the garden to take them back, Kayleigh had hugged her and cried softly against her shoulder. She wanted to apologize, because she did care for the girl. But she couldn't take it any longer. As it was, she felt like she was coming apart.

Back in the hospital room, it had been mere minutes. She helped Kayleigh into the bed, kissed her forehead and felt tears welling in her eyes. The girl’s tears didn’t help matters. She had to go before her heart broke. Then, she straightened, and extended a hand with a crystal for Jareth to take.

"This will remove the memories of the last few weeks. It will make it easier for both of you."

He looked at her with cool disdain that reminded her of when he'd been the King. That stung, too, and reminded her again of how much she’d lost.

"Oh, no. I'll keep those, thank you very much."

This is not the time to be stubborn, she wanted to say, but she could see that stubbornness in his eyes. He’d refused to take it, and she couldn't force it on him. She turned away from them, prepared to leave them and never see them again.

"Goodbye," she said, and then returned to her kingdom, to her room and barred the door. Sitting on the floor, she let herself cry and started piecing her life and her heart back together.

* * *

Kayleigh had fallen apart. She'd loved it there. She'd adored Sarah, loved playing with the goblins. Jareth hated watching her so miserable and wondered for a moment if he hadn't been selfish in refusing to let the woman take the memories.

He felt angry and bitter, too. Sarah had swept into his life like a storm and left it just as abruptly. He understood the reason for the pain, now, but how could he fix that pain if she didn't try to meet him halfway?

Knowing that those dreams were memories hadn't actually helped him, either. They made him want, made him hungry.

Kayleigh had lost her taste for stories. In a lot of ways, that was the biggest tragedy from this. Her bright imagination was being smothered by her pain. She'd just lay in her bed at night, turned away from him. 

He wondered if he hadn't ruined it for her by demanding Sarah explain their connection.

He'd taken to pacing at night while she slept trying to figure out how to fix this. The answer came in an unexpected form. A short time after they returned, he had found that token still in his pocket at the hospital, and he wondered if she'd overlooked it, forgotten it.

Too bad for Sarah he hadn't been idle when he'd been sequestered in her expansive library. He’d been serious about that trick she had with the crystals. He’d buried himself in studying them, and the sciences of how magic related to science in the Above.

The first full moon after their return above, he set that crystal in it’s view, looking down on it with temper. He wouldn’t know if it would work, couldn’t know. But he wasn’t giving up.

"You don't get to make my niece cry like this and not take responsibility for it, woman."

You don’t get to break my heart and not take responsibility.

The next night, he noticed the crystal had a faint glow, like it was illuminated from within, and his lips curved into a smirk. Lifting the crystal to his lips, he kissed it’s smooth, cool surface.

Then, he spoke.

"Sarah the Goblin King. Get your lovely ass here, immediately. We need to talk."

He wasn’t certain, at first, if anything had happened. Then, thunder crashed, even though moments ago there had been no storm. Lightning illuminated the room he stood in, and then another crash of thunder so loud it shook the house.

The french doors of his bedroom flung open before him and a raven flew in. The raven changed, shape shifting to Sarah. Her expression was impressively furious, and she was definitely dressed to intimidate. Her hair flew around her, her fingers were curled into claws. Those lovely jade eyes flashed with lightning of their own. That raven feather cape flowed around her curves. Black armor from just below her jawline down to gloves and boots.

He just gave her a smirk, leaning against the bedpost with his hip, token still in his hand, letting her see that he had used it, had done more than use it.

Anger flared in her enraged green eyes. "You inconsiderable prick. How dare you-"

"I dare for the same reason I used it in the first place, Goblin King. My niece has been inconsolable. You broke her heart. You don't get to just run away from that, precious."

A flash of guilt. "That's why I wanted to take those memories. To spare her-"

"To spare yourself," he snapped. "To avoid seeing me, thinking of me, dealing with me. Well, precious, you don't have a choice. She wants to keep those memories, and so do I. So you had better take this opportunity to deal with whatever you feel for me."

She stepped towards him. "Listen, you egomaniacal fool, those memories will only lead to pain. I kept mine, and the Labyrinth got a hook in me because of it."

"So you're trying to protect us?"

"Yes!" She snapped.

He searched her eyes. It was true, because she couldn't lie, and he knew it. But there was also more to it than that and he knew it. He moved towards her, took her hand in his, looking at her, his expression serious. She stared down at his hand wrapped around hers, then looked up at him, that guarded expression having a brittle edge, on the edge of breaking.

"Sarah, that's a risk we are willing to take, if it means not losing what happened there. She loves you. Kayleigh adores you, and she thinks you're worth the risk." He hesitated a moment. “And so do I.”

The hard look of her clothing was fading, armor changing to one of those lovely gowns she wore sometimes. As he watched her face, tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him. "You're a bastard, Jareth," she whispered.

"And I'm selfish." He agreed, and smiled at her, bringing his hands to her cheeks, brushing the tears away. "I can't always be here with her. So I'm asking you to do this for me. I know, I owe you more than I can ever make up for. But I don't want her to be lonely.   
And frankly, I don't want you to be lonely, either."

She gave a quiet sob, trying to turn away from him.

"I trust you, Sarah, to protect her, at least as well as I can. So when I can't be at her side, I ask you to be there instead." He tilted her face up, looking into her eyes. "Please?"

She looked at him, and the tears slowed and stopped. Something else there that reminded him of them dancing in an opulent ballroom, and her in a sugar spun dress.

Then, she sighed and closed her eyes, her forehead coming to rest on his chest.. "Alright."

He hesitated a moment, and slid a hand into her hair, holding onto her for a moment. He couldn't undo what had happened between them in the past. But he could do this. He could give her this much. He would give all of them this much.


	9. Chapter 9

The tentative balance they'd struck seemed to suit them well enough. He wasn't constantly in Sarah's face, hurting her, and Kayleigh was getting to spend time with the woman and vice versa.

The only one remotely unsatisfied with the situation was him, because he wanted to spend more time with the woman. But he also didn’t want to cause her unnecessary pain. So he only contacted her when he needed her help or advice. Though he admitted to himself he called on her more because he wanted to hear her voice. Even if it was just through the crystal.

It was a working relationship and he did his best to treat it as such. Sarah acted more as a babysitter or nanny for him, keeping Kayleigh company. Occasionally, she'd bring a few Goblins with her, on condition that they minded their behavior. For the most part, they did.

Kayleigh loved it, and she loved getting spoiled by Sarah, who brought her fine paper and paints and inks for her artwork.

Sometimes, he managed to convince Sarah to stay for a meal if he caught her before she left. He did hear her snarl about Faerie rules, during those times. Something about not being allowed to refuse gifts of food. He didn't want her to feel obligated, so he only did it on occasion. But he didn’t apologize when he did. He wanted her time, as well.

Soon, however, after all the other changes to his life, he noticed something else. 

He could see things he couldn't see before. Creatures that no one else seemed to notice, ghosts and boogeymen, and pukwudgies. Goblins that were there for work. Other creatures he couldn’t easily name.

Kayleigh, too, had mentioned strange quirks since their return to the Above. Once or twice, he'd caught the smell of lilies in the air around the girl, a scent that hadn't been there before. Her sketches had started including creatures that he was seeing. She was having potent dreams that occasionally turned to nightmares and resulted in her screaming him awake.

She said, he, too, had started carrying a peculiar smell, like the air before a lightning strike.

At work, coworkers had commented on his “new cologne”, women seemed to find it nearly irresistible, which gave him headaches more than anything, because the woman he wanted to notice seemed to be oblivious to it.

His sneaking suspicion could only be answered by her, so he knew he’d have to call upon her eventually. He held off as long as he could, until he saw faeries fighting over the last damn donut from breakfast.

Resigned, he contacted Sarah to confirm what he was starting to suspect.

She'd arrived dressed for a casual day. Leather pants, loose poet's shirt, a corset that made her curves far more obvious. Her boots were flat, which at least put her a little beneath his height. He very much appreciated when she wore such things. Today, however, he needed to focus so he looked away from her, pinching his brow.

She took one look at him and gripped his arms. "What's wrong? Is something else causing Kayleigh trouble? Another pukwudgie?"

He shook his head, leaning against the wall. "No. Nothing like that. Sarah, I think…" he stopped, his brow furrowing. "I think she and I are changing. We’re seeing things we couldn’t before and there’s this smell that just lingers, sometimes."

Her face went white with fear, eyes murky with worries, and she came towards him, lifting a hand. He smelled those smells that always surrounded her, and then the added punch of petrichor and ancient woods. 

Her magic. That's what he’d been smelling. This time, the scent of ozone mixed with hers.

"Oh," she uttered, sadness in her eyes. Her hand dropped and she stepped back. "You've got magic. You're saying Kayleigh, too-" she shook her head, tears in her eyes. “No, I protected you both, I know I did…”

"So I was right?" He lowered his head, sighing. He rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at her for a moment. "This will take some getting used to."

She turned towards him, again, and he lifted his gaze to her. There was a protective fierceness in her eyes again. It was so intense it startled him to see it. "It won't take you as it did me. I swear it, Jareth. I won't let the Labyrinth take you or Kayleigh." The words were hard, but her eyes weren’t.

He looked into her eyes and saw something more than the pain he'd always seen. It made his heart still, and he reached a hand out, brushing her hair from her face. "You always are so determined to protect us. Why, Sarah? Why are you trying so hard?"

She looked up at him, that intensity changing, softening. She stepped back out of his arms reach, and he thought she was going to leave. He moved without thinking, catching her arm, not letting her go.

"Stop running away from me,” he demanded, his temper warring with desperation. That look in her eyes wasn’t hate. It couldn’t be.

She took a shaking breath and turned towards him. Tears in those beautiful eyes, again, rolling down her cheeks. For a moment, he thought she wouldn’t answer him. But she kept his gaze even as she spoke. "Because, I love you."

That stillness changed, heart pounding in his chest and he searched her eyes. That softness, tenderness in them closed his throat.

_“Are you able to lie?”_

_“No.”_

"That's why it killed me when you first saw me. There was no recollection, nothing. All those memories, they were only mine." Her breath sobbed from her, and she bit her lip. "You were you, but a you that didn't know me, could never remember everything. Because if you remembered, the Labyrinth would take you. It would take you, and it would send me back, and I'd forget."

She shook and sobbed, and he just looked at her, his heart twisting. 

"Sarah…" One hand lifted to her face, brushing those tears that were falling on her face, again.

"It is so, so lonely, Jareth. I don't want you to have to endure that ever again."

This idiot. Didn’t she understand, yet? Of course she didn’t. She couldn’t see past her own pain, and the protectiveness she felt for Kayleigh and him. Well, he could clear this up. He would clear this up.

With a growl, he pulled her towards him, his mouth crashing on hers, silencing her.

* * *

Sarah froze when he kissed her, eyes growing wide at the pressure. Her brain went white, and without a thought, she lifted her hands, grabbing the collar of his shirt, clinging to him, keeping him right there.

He pulled back to breathe, but the second that took was almost too much. With a whimper, she yanked his shirt, pulling him back to her and hearing the fabric tear as his lips met hers again, the position pushing their mouths open, his tongue finding hers and stroking it firmly.

She choked, softly, gasping against him, and his arms went around her back, sliding over the corset until she felt it loosen, the laces untied. A thought passed through her, that this wasn’t a good idea, it would put him at risk, but was gone before she drew a full breath. Her hands found his face, stroking his cheeks, touching him how she'd never dared to let herself think about touching him. It was fine, her gloves still separated them, he was safe, she could keep him safe.

She heard a moan wrung out of him, and she pulled back enough to look up at him. It took effort to force her eyes open.

His eyes were dilated, fixed on her, the intensity in them took her breath away. He stared down at her for a long moment, as if looking for something. He must have found it, because he drew her against him, again, kissing her again with that same intensity as he'd first kissed her with.

She heard the groan that escaped him and whimpered in appreciation, threading her fingers through that fine hair and pressing closer still towards him. An arm around her waist was her only warning before he picked her up, turning her, and setting her on the sheets, not releasing her lips as he did.

He tasted like her dreams, she thought, before he drove thoughts from her head, again as he settled between her thighs and she felt very clearly what kissing her was doing to him.

If they didn't stop-

"Sarah," he breathed against her lips and she stared into his eyes. He pulled back enough to tear off his shirt, the movement showering her with buttons, and he tossed it aside, looking down at her. 

The thought of stopping disappeared. Her fingers traced over his skin, wide with wonder. He was so beautiful. How was he so perfect? She lifted her hands, finding his face and urging him to kiss her again, arms winding around him when he lowered himself against her.

This time, his lips didn't find hers. They met with her neck, and she could feel him leaving a love bite there. She found the hooks of the corset, blindly opening it, arching against him as he pulled it from beneath her and tossed it somewhere in the room.

"Jareth, please," she begged, hooking one leg around his as his lips moved further down, lingering over where her heart thundered in her chest. "Please."

His response was muffled against her skin, and he ripped her shirt down the middle as his lips found a swollen nipple, tongue running across it, causing her to arch against his lips and sputter wordlessly.

"Yes," he murmured, again, hot fingers trailing over her sides, flexing against her skin, as if growing used to the feel of her.

She tangled her hands in the sheets beneath her as he moved further down her, pushing the leather pants down her legs enough that he could just reach her with his tongue.

He went very still after the first drag of his tongue, and a sound, curiously close to a whimper left him. Then, he shifted his hold on her, bringing her legs over his shoulders, his tongue buried between her folds, kissing her far more intimately.

She writhed, bucking against him, one hand curling into his silken, starlight hair. One finger brushed against her, and she felt him stroking inside of her with that digit while his tongue stroked her clit. She sobbed his name, rocking against him, biting her lip as she came.

He was looking at her face when her brain tried to reinstate itself. When he leaned down and kissed her softly, she moaned, lifting a hand and cupping his face between them. She jolted, realizing he'd taken off her gloves at some point and she didn't know when. "Jareth-"

"Trust me," he breathed the words against her lips. "Trust me, Sarah."

She took an unsteady breath, watching as his hands laced with hers, and she half expected to feel that awful feeling of that power moving to him. Instead, there was only the heat of his palm against hers. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. He smiled, leaning down and kissing her again.

He shifted, and she felt him brush against her, hard and hot and she gave a desperate little whimper, pressing up to meet him, feeling just the tip slide inside of her and she broke the kiss, head digging back into the bed. His lips found her neck again, and as he filled her, he left more kisses and bites on her skin, and she dug her nails into his hand, gasping.

When his hips finally met hers, she was half-sobbing. His hands pinned her to the bed as he drew back, and then his entire length slid into her again, so slowly. Too slowly. 

"Please. Oh, please," she begged. More of that, more of you, please, Jareth, please? She couldn't get the other words out, because almost as soon as she got the second entreaty out, he slammed into her.

His lips met hers with hunger and passionate disregard, and he still held her hands pinned against his bed, taking her, claiming her. He drank her whimpers from her lips, his eyes holding hers captive until his angle changed and it was so unbearably wonderful, she arched against him, eyes squeezed shut from the intensity.

Oh, yes, oh please…

Every time he hit that spot, she thought she'd come, but then he'd hit it again, and the pleasure just kept building, until she thought she'd break, and a sob escaped her, as he hit that spot inside of her again and she came.

She thought he'd be done, but no. He just kept rocking against her, spiking her fading release, until she came again, and then, only then, she heard him swear with violent passion against her shoulder as he throbbed inside of her.

It took a moment before she came to. When she did, she found him still laying over her, still buried inside of her, his eyes filled with wonder and love-

A tear wound down her face as she looked up at him. "Jareth," she whispered, caressing his face with a tender touch.

He smiled, came to rest against her and slipped his arms around her, holding her tight. "I'm here, precious." The words were soft, gentle. "I won't let you go, again. The Labyrinth won't take me away, again. I promise."

She gave a quiet sob and buried her face against his neck. "Stubborn bastard," she whispered.

He tilted his head back and laughed, fit to shame the devil. "Guilty as charged."


	10. Chapter 10

Kayleigh was awake when her uncle came downstairs for breakfast before work. She could tell by the lightness in his step something nice had happened. Considering she could smell short stem roses and cut grass, she had a sneaking suspicion what that nice thing was.

"Does this make Sarah my auntie?"

She had intentionally waited until he was mid way through his first sip of coffee for the morning. The way he sputtered and choked was definitely worth the scathing look he gave her.

His eyes narrowed on her and he grabbed a dry cloth to soak up the coffee from his spit take. "I beg your pardon, dove?"

She grinned. "You smell like her, this morning. Did she spend the night?"

He looked so grumpy, she had to laugh. Grinning, she hopped over to the stool beside him, and waited for an answer. She watched as he procrastinated, setting up toast for them, not looking her in the eyes, yet.

"I suspect that means you approve," he said, and she thought he was just a bit annoyed that she'd already figured that out. Instead of chastising her, he reached over and ruffled her hair. Then, a sigh escaped him, and she watched him contemplate the cup and its steaming contents. "She's been trying to protect us. But it looks like it might be too late. We have magic. We might not be able to stay here."

She chewed her cheek, watching as he poured her some juice.

“She’s convinced that the Labyrinth will take us, and send her back here alone, and without her memories.”

“Like it did to you?”

He glanced sideways at her. “You’re too perceptive, dove.”

She grinned as he placed her toast in front of her and lifted a piece, taking a bite and thinking for a long moment. She swung her feet under, tapping her toes against the bar. "I like her."

"So do I." His arm went around her shoulders. 

"I wonder, would it be so bad? I like her, you like her. She likes us. As long as we're all together, I think it would be lovely." She paused and smeared strawberry jam on her toast, thinking about it for a long time. Together with her uncle Jare, and her Auntie, and a castle full of goblins, and Hoggle, and Didymus, and Ludo. 

When she looked at her uncle again, she saw a far off look in his eyes, and she gave him a broad smile. He would work out something. And their family would grow. She suspected "like" was a very mild description for how her uncle felt for the Goblin King. "So, why don't we talk about it, tonight. As a family."

He focused on her, again, and his lips curved into a bit of a grin. "Why don’t we indeed, dove? That sounds like an excellent idea."

* * *

Sarah arrived at their dinner hour with a new Goblin on her hip, and a tired look in her eyes. Jareth gave her a sympathetic look, and guided her to the table.

"Rough day, precious?"

She gave a tired sigh, leaning against him. "A king's work is never done."

He looked at her, his lips twisting in amusement.

Kayleigh heard the quip as well and he watched her smother a giggle. The girl came running up and when the goblin was set down, she took it’s hand and led it over to where she was drawing. He watched her press a stick of charcoal into its hand and start teaching it how to write. That would be a terrifying thought, goblins learning to write. So he shelved it for the time being.

He wrapped an arm around Sarah, guiding her to the dining table, holding the chair out for her and sitting down beside her. “I believe I have said that myself, from time to time.”

She glanced at him, and he saw a faint smile curve her lips. “I’m sure you have.”

He took a moment, considering her. “Out of curiosity. If you’re the Goblin King, does that mean when you eventually marry your husband would become the Goblin Queen?”

She blinked, sat up abruptly and stared at him. “What?”

“Because, frankly, precious, I don’t think I’ve got the tits for it.”

Jareth watched her expression with a smug grin as it went from panic as she tried to figure that out herself, to catching up with the rest of what he said.

“Jareth…?”

“Kayleigh and I spoke this morning. If we have to return with you, we’re both comfortable with that idea. But only if we are together, all three of us. No more semi-sentient maze giving us undesired memory wipes.”

She stared at him and for the first time since he’d met her this time, she seemed like she was actually at a loss for words. 

“I’m a very selfish man, precious. I’ll never be content with sharing only half your life, anyways.” His lips curved into a biting smile, and he leaned towards her, fingertip tracing over her lips. “And in case it escapes you, I am very much in love with you, and am very much unwilling to just let you disappear out of my life. Though I suspect me charging up that token and calling you here hopefully cleared that up for you.”

She opened her mouth to speak and his finger pressed just a bit harder. “We love you. Kayleigh and I want to be with you, forever.”

She gave a laugh that was half-sob. “That’s not long at all.”

His lips twisted into a broader grin. “Longer, then. The only way I could think that this would work is if we married. But again, I haven’t the tits for the title “Queen”, you’ve got me far conquered in that area.”

A sweet blush rushed down to her cleavage and he bared his teeth. Then, the look softened, his hand coming to gently caress her cheek. When he spoke again, his voice was earnest. “Marry me, Sarah. And let’s go home.”

She bit her lower lip, and she took his hand, giving it a tender squeeze. “Yes, let’s go home.”


End file.
